Combined-cycle power plants are those that operate both gas and steam turbomachines (e.g., gas and steam turbines) in a system to efficiently utilize exhaust gas to transfer heat to the steam system. Combined-cycle power plants often utilize different configurations of gas and/or steam turbomachines to produce a desired output to meet demand at different times. This requires a controlled transition from one configuration to the next. In many cases, however, transition from one configuration to another creates losses of power, as well as unstable bypass operation conditions, causing, for example, steam leakage and performance decreases.